Traditional wireless technologies, for powering or charging mobile or other electronic or electric devices, generally use a wireless power transmitter and wireless power receiver in combination, to provide a means for transfer of power across a distance. In a typical system, the transmitter and receiver coils are aligned and of comparable size. This requires the user to place their device or battery to be charged in a specific location with respect to the charger, which is an undesirable restriction. These are some of the general areas that embodiments of the invention can address.